


Фыр-фыр-фыр

by ms_bitterherb



Series: Заклинания и зелья: Экспресс-курс для искр и вервульфов [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Drabble Sequence, Fox Stiles, M/M, Magic, Romance, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Стайлз превратился в лису, Дерек единственный, кто свободен достаточно, чтобы приглядеть за ним





	Фыр-фыр-фыр

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex80mph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/gifts).



> Mой первый фанфик по Волчонку, все на ощупь + неоднократное упоминание различных телесных жидкостей

Было совсем не поздно, но в комнате Стайлза свет не горел, ноутбук был выключен, даже цифры на электронных часах не мигали противно-зеленым, потому что часы валялись на полу экраном вниз. Дерек закрыл окно и поставил их на стол. Пульс и дыхание Стайлза звучали очень странно, складывалось впечатление, что он... здорово уменьшился и ужасно недоволен. Немного напуган, немного в восторге и ему, как ни удивительно, скучно. Куда же он подевался?  
\- Стайлз, - Дерек не собирался играть в прятки, но все же заглянул в приоткрытый шкаф и сморщился от крепкого запаха стирального порошка, дезодоранта и пота с характерной нотой Стайлзовых таблеток. Он озадаченно обернулся и окинул комнату более внимательным взглядом. Скукой больше не пахло, а дальнем углу шевельнулся ворох вещей.  
\- Стайлз, - Дерек начал терять терпение, - выходи.  
Все это было очень странно. Стайлз молчал слишком долго, что само по себе было плохим знаком, и не показывался. Дерек принюхался и двинулся в сторону подозрительного вороха как раз в тот момент, когда от него отделилось нечто и медленно поползло на середину комнаты. Присмотревшись, Дерек понял, что это Стайлзова худи, точнее, что-то, заползшее в капюшон. Что-то на четырех лапах. Господи, во что он опять вляпался?  
Толстовка остановилась и из нее вышла... лиса, то есть, очевидно, лис. Он уселся на задницу и уложил не слишком пушистый хвост вокруг лап.  
\- Стайлз? - беспомощно повторил Дерек, уже зная ответ.  
Лис вздохнул и досадливо дернул ушами.  
*  
Первое, что сделал Скотт, осознав происшедшее, принес из кухни миску с водой и тарелку, в которую разбил три яйца, и Дерек мысленно дал себе пинка, потому что Стайлз тут же сунулся туда носом и принялся лакать. У него подрагивал белый на кончике хвост, и это было совсем не смешно.  
\- Похоже, он давно такой, - заметил Скотт, будто Дереку было мало, - не успел пообедать.  
Стайлз облизнулся и, снова усевшись на задницу, высоко поднял переднюю лапу. Пока Дерек пытался сообразить, зачем, Скотт ухмыльнулся и хлопнул по ней снизу раскрытой ладонью. Стайлз коротко тявкнул и вывалил язык, всем своим видом излучая довольство.  
\- Ну что, готов?  
Стайлз закрыл пасть и встал с решительным видом, показывая, что готов. Скотт опустился перед ним на пол и зарычал во всю мощь, но вместо того, чтобы превратиться в привычного себя, без дурацкой серовато-бурой шерсти и длинных подвижных усов, только прижал уши и зажмурился. Дерек не сдержался и тоже рыкнул, что, естественно, не возымело никакого эффекта - у Стайлза даже пульс не сбился.  
\- Не помогает, - констатировал Скотт, и Дерек поймал себя на том, что слышит в голове ехидный голос Стайлза: "Спасибо, Кэп", - и на миг испугался, что этот засранец умудрился не только превратиться в лису, но и научился передавать мысли на расстоянии. Впрочем, ничего подобного Стайлз пока не освоил, но так было даже хуже. Дерек отлично справлялся и без внутреннего Стайлза.  
Все это не сулило ничего хорошего. "Спасибо, Кэп," - снова встрял внутренний голос, и Дерек позволил себе еще порычать. Стайлз громко фыркнул.  
*  
Наверное, Стайлзу было неловко, но теперь он обзавелся черным носом и усами, вытянутой мордой и острыми ушами, довольно подвижными, но все же уступающими по выразительности его бледной человеческой физиономии. К тому же без привычной болтовни оставалось только догадываться, так что Дерек не стал отворачиваться, пока Стайлз метил сначала крыльцо собственного дома, потом дверь гаража и пару кустов. В конце концов, он обещал Скотту, который никак не мог остаться из-за смены в клинике - даже мысленно Дерек отказывался это комментировать, "присмотреть" за Стилински. С придурка сталось бы пойти на поводу у любопытства и попасть под колеса случайной машины или подраться с соседской собакой. Когда Стайлз скрылся за углом, Дерек всерьез задумался о поводке и ошейнике. Или лучше шлейка?  
*  
Стайлз все же подрался, только с не с собакой, а с котом - полосатым соседским кастратом, который, не долго думая, махнул когтистой лапой и взлетел на дерево. Борясь с отчаянным желанием зализать окровавленный кожистый нос, Дерек сунул Стайлза под куртку и поехал к Дитону. Стайлз сидел тихо. Он дрожал немного, но не двигался, приятно тяжелый и теплый, послушный - в кои-то веки.  
Невозмутимость Дитона бесила.  
\- Это Стайлз, - бросил Дерек зло, но Дитон лишь молча обработал царапины антисептиком, будто превращение мальчишек в лисиц - норма жизни. Тем не менее он окурил Стайлза какими-то травами, а потом - невероятно - погладил между ушей. Дерек пришел в ярость, потому что Стайлз, кажется, улыбнулся - из приоткрытой пасти высунулся розовый язык, уши встали торчком. Хотелось - надо было - спросить, как вернуть его, как превратить его обратно в болтливое надоедливое чудовище, в человека, который вечно лезет, куда не просят, который бесит-бесит-бесит, самим фактом своего существования. Дерек не заводился так с полнолуния.  
\- Он разберется, - сказал Дитон и снял перчатки. Стайлз встал с холодного металлического стола, чтобы Дереку было удобнее взять его.  
"А я?"  
Он не спросил. Он никогда не спрашивал то, что важно.  
На обратном пути Стайлз заснул, и он остался в машине, слушая ровный стук его сердца и стараясь не дергаться, когда острые когти впивались в живот.  
*  
Дерек старался не поворачиваться и не слушать, но Стайлз копошился на соседнем стуле, скреб когтями сидение, возил хвостом, вставал, садился снова, ставил лапы в черных чулках на край кухонного стола, как положил бы руки, и убирал, словно пугался их вида. Это сбило с мысли, и Дерек на миг замолк.  
\- Как в Гарри Поттере? - уточнил шериф из-под ладони. У него был усталый голос, совсем не удивленный.  
Дерек кивнул.  
\- Я не уверен, что понял. Со слов Маккола: Стайлз считает, что если поверит правильно, у него получится что угодно. Он экспериментировал с анимагией, это вроде как быть оборотнем без проблем с контролем и...  
\- Я знаю, он раз пять заставил меня смотреть "Узника Азкабана", - вздохнув, шериф опустил руку и с бесконечным терпением в глазах обернулся к Стайлзу: - Ты пропустил две контрольных, мне звонили из школы.  
Стайлз вспрыгнул на пустой стол и через секунду уткнулся мордой шерифу в плечо, виновато сопя. На форменной рубашке останутся шерстинки, но на темно-серой хенли Дерека они были гораздо заметнее.  
\- Он разберется, - он зачем-то повторил слова Дитона и встал, противно чирнув по полу ножками стула.  
Наверное, надо было сказать, что он будет здесь утром, но Дерек просто кивнул и медленно пошел к двери.  
*  
Дерек смотрит на белую спину, на ямки над маленькой голой задницей и не понимает, где остальное. Он озадачен и даже почти не злится, хотя выступающий позвонок на шее кажется настолько знакомым, что чешется ладонь. Мышцы под бледной кожей приходят в движение, лопатки опускаются ниже, ягодицы напрягаются по очереди, словно их обладатель переминается с ноги на ногу, и тут становится ясно: вот они, ноги, просто в паре сантиметров ниже зада начинается чернота. Дереку не вдохнуть, она матовая и непрозрачная, плотная, как нарисованная. Он хрипит, силясь глотнуть воздуха, и Стайлз - ох, оказывается, это Стайлз - поворачивается к нему.  
\- Т-ш-ш, - он прикладывает к губам палец. Черное на нежно-розовом завораживает. Руки у него до самых подмышек черные, будто он зашел по бедра в полный краски бассейн и наклонялся, пока не погрузил сначала кисти, потом предплечия и локти. Он забыл отвернуть голову, понимает Дерек, когда от недостатка кислорода перед глазами начинают плясать мушки, потому что кончик носа у него тоже черный. - Т-ш-ш.  
Взгляд Дерека в панике пробегает по бледному лицу, сползает на грудь с розовыми же напряженными сосками и неотвратимо утыкается в пах. Вид беззащитной головки привставшего обрезанного члена повергает его в отчаяние, почти ужас. Пахнет кровью - Дерек по-прежнему не может ни дышать, ни шевелиться, но тело непроизвольно трансформируется, и когти протыкают ладони.

Он проснулся в холодном поту и со стояком. Простыня была залита кровью, но руки уже зажили. Часы на телефоне показывали без пяти шесть - слишком рано, чтобы идти к Стилински.  
*  
Он заснул, сидя на стуле, пытаясь подобрать пароль к ноутбуку Стайлза. Кажется, система даже предложила контрольный вопрос, когда количество безуспешных попыток перевалило за какое-то там число, но где уж ему было догадаться. Наверняка Стилински выбрал абсолютно непредсказуемое сочетание букв и цифр, а вопрос должен был лишь запутать, поэтому Дерек просто закрыл глаза на минутку, а открыл, когда в щеку ткнулось что-то холодное.  
Стайлз сидел на столе. Черные мокрые ноздри чутко шевельнулись, когда Дерек досадливо провел по губам ладонью. Передние лапы в высоких "чулках" переступили неуверенно, потом Стайлз спрыгнул к нему на колени и, наступив на яйца, уселся мордой к экрану - на котором переливалась потоками цвета заставка. Дерек отодвинул его подальше от паха, нажал на пробел и увидел заваленный ярлыками рабочий стол.  
\- Возвращайся, - сказал он, борясь с желанием провести незанятой мышкой рукой по темно-рыжему загривку, - пока я не нашел твое порно.  
Дерек не знал, что лисицы умеют смеяться.  
*  
Его присутствие здесь совершенно бесполезно. Бессмысленно. Пустая трата времени. Стайлзу он нужен только для того, чтобы открывать дверь, когда приспичит обновить метки или просто отлить. Дерек Хейл - единственный в мире оборотень-швейцар. Ему не нравится быть швейцаром. Ему не нравится быть бесполезным. Ему не нравится, что Стилински до сих пор носит лисью шубу. Ему не нравится, что все это ему не нравится. Это нормально. Сегодня полнолуние.  
Стайлз кидается под ноги, когда Дерек ставит на пол миску с водой, и тянет зубами за штанину, фыркает, поблескивая глазами. Дерек впервые замечает, что они темнее, чем его человеческие глаза. Он пахнет почти так же, как обычно, только без мерзкой примеси таблеток, и он спокойнее. Наверное, ему на пользу быть лисом, только Дереку это все равно не нравится. Он рычит и сгребает Стайлза за шкирку, как кота, и морщится от того, насколько не похоже ощущение длинной густой шерсти на прикосновение к ежику волос на человеческом затылке. Он и не знал, что запомнил. Хвост продевается между задних лап и прижимается к поджарому животу, но Стилински скалится, пытаясь цапнуть его за руку, и дергается, как припадочный.  
\- Тихо ты, - рявкает Дерек, ведомый полуоформившейся мыслью, и подхватывает со столика в прихожей ключи от джипа. Если Стайлза стошнит, по крайней мере, не придется чистить салон камаро. - Мы едем в лес. Пора побегать.  
*  
Идея была дурацкая, никаких сомнений, но Дерека достало торчать в комнате Стайлза, как будто заняться больше нечем - даже если ему действительно нечем заняться, так что для разнообразия можно подоставать Стайлза.  
\- Стайлз, - сказал он тихо, и лисьи уши встали торчком. Стайлз поднялся со своей подушки и внимательно посмотрел на него, но Дерек сделал вид, что ничего не говорил, и открыл книгу, которую начал читать два дня назад - легенды маори. Вообще-то, книгой брошюрку в тридцать шесть страниц называть не стоило, ее и хватило-то так надолго, только потому что маорийские мифы были слишком чокнутыми для любого нормального человека, а имена просто не лезли в голову.  
\- Стайлз, - позвал он минут через десять и подавил зевок. Стайлз снова сел и внимательно смотрел, как Дерек перевернул страницу.  
На третий раз Стайлз тявкнул - недовольно и громко, и Дерек мысленно хмыкнул.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Стайлз.  
В какой-то момент ему показалось, что густой мех пошел волнами, как в жарком мареве, поднимающемся над раскаленным асфальтом, расплавился и перетек в сливочную гладкость кожи, но миг прошел, а Стайлз непонимающе глядел на него с компьютерного кресла, нервно дергая хвостом.  
"Возвращайся уже," - не сказал Дерек.  
\- Стайлз, - сказал он.  
*  
После того как Маккол притащил спиритическую доску, чтобы Стайлз мог не только односложно отвечать на простые вопросы, но и задавать их сам, Дерек решил, что с него хватит. Если до сих пор был хоть какой-то шанс, что без возможности трещать без умолку Стилински заскучает и приложит максимум усилий для обратного превращения, теперь он съежился до микроскопических размеров - лисьи лапы отлично справлялись с указателем. Тявканье, фырканье, негромкий вой и взвизги в сочетании с движениями ушей и хвоста оказались достаточно экспрессивны для почти полноценного диалога. Собственно, получалось получше, чем у него самого. В плохие дни. В общем, Стайлза, похоже, все устраивало, Маккол развлекался, снимая на видео его упражнения с доской и ужимки - "выложим на ютуб, бро, будет сто тыщ просмотров!" - Дерек просто задолбался.  
Он встал и, отодвинув с дороги компьютерный стул, полез в окно. Он уже перенес левую ногу через подоконник и нагнулся, когда Стайлз метнулся вперед, отфутболив задними лапами спиритическую доску, так что она полетела вверх тормашками в угол, и вцепился зубами в штанину. Именно этот момент выбрал шериф, чтобы лихо подкатить к дому и выйти из машины.  
\- Дерек, - крикнул он, - разве ты не останешься на ужин?  
Стайлз, рыча, терзал несчастные джинсы. Шериф звенел на крыльце ключами. Дерек медленно выдохнул и полез обратно.  
*  
Он проснулся в кромешной тьме, запах был настолько густой, что липнул к нёбу - Стайлз спал рядом. Он лежал на боку, подтянув колени к груди, ему было холодно и не очень удобно, отчего брови сошлись над переносицей, а приоткрытый рот некрасиво кривился. Дерек вдохнул и, зажмурившись, перекатился на спину, радуясь, что во сне Стайлз превратился - едва ли осознанно - и не почует возбуждение, вспыхнувшее в ту секунду, когда Дерек различил в темноте очертания его не прикрытого ничем тела. Никакой тебе шерсти, никаких усов на узкой морде, только гладкая кожа, упирающиеся в бедро колени и мягкий член, уткнувшийся беззащитной головкой в покрывало, которое Дерек так и не решился снять.  
\- Овцуй палладина, - отчетливо произнес Стайлз, и от обдавшего ухо тепла Дерек открыл глаза. - Глыба!  
Пока он поворачивался, Стайлз успел уменьшиться и обрасти мехом - хвост недовольно метнулся из стороны в сторону, передние лапы пару раз поскребли по хенли и прижались к светлой груди.  
Однажды Дереку приснилось, что у Стайлза под мятой рубашкой в клетку и дурацкой футболкой с маффином три пары сосков, и он кончил, не успев проснуться. Сейчас было совсем не подходящее время для подобных мыслей, но другие не шли в голову.  
Влажный черный нос нервно дергался в сантиметрах от щеки - оставалось только надеяться, что Стайлз не вспомнит, что видел во сне.  
*  
\- Ты поймал мне мышь, - Дерек выехал из леса на нормальную дорогу, и джип перестал дребезжать. Стайлз на пассажирском сидении втянул голову в плечи.  
\- Я решил, что должен извиниться, - он поскреб отросшими ногтями в карманах Дерековой куртки, - у тебя нет случайно жевачки? Я сто лет зубов не чистил. И мышь! Чувак, я до сих пор чувствую ее вкус во рту!  
Дерек до сих пор чувствовал ее душок - свежая кровь и теплая нутряная вонь мелких кишок, но они не в силах были перекрыть идущий от левой штанины запах Стайлзовой метки.  
Дерек был сам виноват, наверное. Или нет. Недоумение и гнев, когда он увидел, как Стайлз метит развалины его дома, едва не заставили Дерека обратиться, но контроль не подвел, зато Стайлз на несколько секунд перетек в человеческую форму и забрызгал ему ботинки и джинсы. Лисой он удрал в кусты и отказывался выходить, пока Дерек не вытащил его за шкирку - с чертовой мышью в зубах. Голого, грязного и перепуганного до полусмерти.  
\- Нет, - мстительно сказал Дерек. - У вас, кстати, зубная паста кончилась.  
Это была правда - утром он выдавил из тюбика последнюю каплю. Когда Стайлза стошнило на собственные колени, Дерек решил, что все же выбросит эти джинсы - драные, обоссанные и заблеванные - после стирки запах будет почти не слышен.

*  
"мне нравится быть лисой. спокойнее"  
"меньше мыслей"  
"точно знаешь, чего хочешь"  
Телефон пикал в ночи, выдавая сигналы о поступлении нового смс раньше, чем Дерек успевал прочитать предыдущее. Проморгавшись, он набрал: "СДВГ?"  
"зришь в корень, чувак, я отлично обходился без таблеток"  
"спасибо"  
"серьезно, спасибо. ты столько времени на меня убил"  
"я тебе должен"  
"так должен"  
"прости за джинсы!"  
"мясной рулет?"  
"приходи в воскресенье ужинать?"  
"Ок, - набрал Дерек, - принесу пирог"  
Пока он выключал звук, пришло еще одно сообщение:  
"лаймовый!"  
И следом: "ночи ^^)"


End file.
